Tanju Berma (SeokSoo)
by Soora-Park
Summary: [Seventeen Fanfiction ; SeokSoo] dari, Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia : Tanju ; (n) (kl) lampu dinding, Berma ; (n) (kl) merah *Soora-Park*2018* BxB / Lee Seokmin / Dokyeom / DK / Hong Jisoo / Joshua / SeokSoo / SeokSoon / Meanie / SoonHoon / JeongCheol / CheolSoo / SVT / Yaoi / Also, Published in Wattpad
1. Eka

_Jazz_ mengalun begitu lembut menghiasi suasana dalam kafe petang itu. Pemilik kafe menyediakan sekitar belasan meja berbentuk bujur sangkar dengan empat kursi yang terbagi pada masing-masing sisinya ㅡterisi bahkan tidak separuhnya oleh pengunjung. Lee Seokmin, sebagai salah satu pengunjung yang telah terduduk di samping kaca jendela selama hampir seratus lima puluh menit bahkan telah hafal keadaan setiap pengujung di sekitarnya.

Di tengah kafe, terduduk seorang pria berkemeja putih ditemani secangkir kopi ㅡyang asapnya masih mengepul karena minuman itu baru sampai pada si pria sekitar lima menit laluㅡ dan _croissant_. Dua orang pelayan dibalik meja kasir, tampak sekali mereka adalah muda mudi yang menjadikan kafe ini sebagai pekerjaan part-time mereka. Tiga orang perempuan ㅡmungkin bersahabatㅡ yang tengah berbincang di sudut lain kafe. Juga sekitar lima meja dari tempatnya, sepasang kekasih berseragam menengah atas yang tak henti tertawa manis akibat candaan ringan yang mereka bicarakan.

Seokmin jenuh. Ia bosan disini untuk menunggu. Bahkan ia muak melihat dua cangkir Flat White kosong di hadapannya.

 **Choi Yuju**

 **16.15**

 _Aku sudah sampai.. Mau aku pesankan sesuatu?_

 **16.26**

 _Aku sudah memesan Flat White. Apa kau sedang di perjalanan?_

 **16.32**

 _Hei.._

 _Kau tidak lupa hari ini 'kan?_

 **16.40**

 _Yuju_..

 **16.47**

 _Sayang_..

 **17.34**

 _Apa perjalanan semacet itu?_

 **17.45**

 _Ini cangkir flat white-ku yang kedua. Tolong jawab apa aku harus menunggu atau pulang. Hari sudah hampir malam, sayang._

Seokmin menggulirkan layar ponsel pintarnya yang menampakkan ruang mengobrolnya dengan sang kekasih. Malah tampak seperti monolog, gumamnya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkatnya kembali.

 **18.50**

 _Yuju.. Apa kau benar-benar lupa kencan kita hari ini?_

 **Terkirim**.

Ia kembali mengalihkan atensinya menuju jalanan di luar kafe. Langit benar-benar sudah gelap. Bangunan sejauh matanya memandang telah menyalakan alat penerangan mereka, begitu pula kendaraan yang lalu-lalang di jalan berukuran sedang dan berada tepat di hadapannya.

Hingga kemudian ponsel pintarnya berdering, jangan lupakan layar licinnya yang menampakkan nama serta swafoto dirinya bersama sang kekasih. Tentu saja ia menerima panggilan suara tersebut.

"Halo." Ujarnya setelah menempelkan layar ponselnya pada daun telinganya.

" _Astaga, oppa.. Maafkan aku.. Baterai ponselku habis. Shinbi pindah apartemen dan aku membantu kepindahannya.. Astaga.. Maafkan aku_.."

Seokmin menghela napasnya berat.

Ini terjadi lagi.

Bukan ia tidak percaya. Jujur ia bahagia ketika mengetahui kekasihnya berbaik hati kepada sang sahabat. Tetapi, sikap Yuju akhir-akhir ini sama sekali tidak memperlakukannya layaknya seorang kekasih seperti beberapa bulan lalu, lima bulan lalu tepatnya mereka mulai menjalani hubungan.

" _Oppa.. Kau benar-benar marah? Oppa.. akuㅡ_ "

"Tiga puluh menit lalu ketika menunggumu, Minghao menelepon dan menyuruhku pulang karena ia hampir membakar dapur, ia lupa sedang membuat toast. Ha ha.. anak ini.."

" _Jadiㅡ_ "

"Aku sedang di apartemen menyelesaikan tugasku, Yuju-ya.. Aku tidak apa-apa.."

Ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini lagi. Ia sudah muak karena pada akhirnya akan berakhir sama, ia yang mengalah.

" _Sungguh? Ah Oppa.. aku berjanji ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.."_

Janji yang sama.

"Ha ha.. Iya baiklah.."

Bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli Yuju menyadari tawa palsunya atau tidak.

 _"Hm.. Aku juga harus mengerjakan tugasku, Oppa._."

"Kerjakanlah.."

" _Sudah ya.. Selamat mengerjakan tugasmu~_ "

"Hm.. Kau juga."

Telepon terputus.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napasnya seolah telah bekerja begitu keras. Ia merasa hubungannya dengan gadis cantik berambut coklat itu sudah tidak begitu sehat, benar-benar tidak sehat.

Sangat terasa perbedaan komunikasi mereka saat ini dengan tiga puluh hari lalu. Tidak ada lagi panggilan suara tiap siang, sore, dan malam hanya untuk menanyakan apa masing-masing telah menyantap makanan ataukah belum. Setidaknya dengan pesan singkat. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali ada panggilan suara tiap harinya. Pesan singkat hanya sapaan, bertanya sudahkah makan, dan berakhir tanpa ucapan sampai jumpa ㅡbiasanya berakhir dikarenakan salah satunya tidak lagi mengirim balasan.

Ataukah ini akibat dari hubungan yang terlalu berlebihan sejak awal? Seokmin pikir, tidak. Ia menjalin kasih bersama Yuju seperti pasangan lainnya.

Rasanya ia ingin mengakhiri saja hubungan ini.

Bagaimana dengan rasa cinta ㅡyang muncul dalam hatinya lima bulan laluㅡ kepada gadis bermarga Choi itu? Entahlah, ia tidak yakin masih ada serpihannya yang masih tersisa. Terlebih, ia tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya putus cinta, lagi.

Yah.. Setidaknya ia harus bicarakan ini dengan sahabat baiknya.

* * *

Seokmin mendapati seorang laki-laki ㅡyang tidak lagi asing baginyaㅡ sedang berkutat dengan beberapa alat masak di dapur apartemennya. Tatkala Seokmin memberitahu bahwa ia pulang saat melepas sepatunya di depan pintu, laki-laki bersuara berat tersebut menyambut dengan celemek masak bermotif bunga tersemat pada tubuh kurusnya. Nama laki-laki itu Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sama sekali bukan teman satu apartemennya. Tetapi laki-laki bermata sipit itu adalah kekasih Mingyu, yang menjadi teman se-apartemennya sejak satu tahun lalu.

Dari rak sepatu yang terletak di balik pintu apartemen, ia tahu bahwa satu lagi teman apartemennya belum kembali dari kampus; mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Xu Minghao, mahasiswa dari Negeri Bambu itu pernah berkata bahwa dosennya senang sekali mengadakan kelas malam.

Dengan langkah yang tampak gontai serta tas yang tersampir pada bahu kirinya, Seokmin berjalan menuju dapur. Ia membutuhkan segelas air putih.

Saat tangan kanan Seokmin meraih sebuah gelas bening dan mengisi benda itu dengan air putih, Wonwoo bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari wajan dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini, Seok?"

Seokmin masih meneguk air ketika mendengarnya. Maka Wonwoo dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari temannya itu. Setelah tak ada air tersisa di gelas itu, dan Seokmin perlu beberapa saat untuk berpikir jawaban mengenai kejadian satu jam lalu.

"Tidak ada kencan hari ini, hyung. ㅡKemana si Kim?" Ujarnya setelah mendudukkan diri di atas kursi yang terletak di meja makan.

Tentu saja lelaki emo itu terkejut mendengar penuturan singkat Seokmin.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri yang bilang tadi saat di kampus bahwa kau ada kencan dengan Yuju hari ini. ㅡaku menyuruhnya membersihkan diri sebelum makan malam."

"Memang seharusnya ada."

Kini Seokmin dapat melihat bahwa Wonwoo sedang memindahkan masakannya ke atas sebuah piring. Wanginya tidak buruk, justru membuat lambung Seokmin bergejolak tidak sabar untuk mencernanya. Si Kim Mingyu itu telah mengajarkan kekasihnya memasak dengan baik.

"Lalu mengapa?"

Seokmin kembali menuangkan air putih pada gelas yang sama, kemudian langsung meminumnya setelah terisi separuhnya

"Dia bilang ia lupa."

Barulah Wonwoo mengalihkan seluruh atensinya pada lelaki pemilik suara merdu yang ada di sekitarnya itu.

"Lagi? Ini sudah yang keberapa kali, Seokmin? Enam! Yang keenam kali! Kau tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus terjadi!"

Tatkala Wonwoo meninggikan suara untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya ㅡdan Seokmin menghela napas karena tahu bahwa respon hyung ini akan seperti yang ia bayangkanㅡ, Mingyu keluar dari ruang tidurnya dengan baju santai serta rambut yang masih basah ㅡjangan lupakan handuk basah yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Kecilkan suaramu, hyung.."

Dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memedulikan ujaran kekasihnya yang langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang Seokmin.

"Dengar, Seokmin. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Orang bodoh macam apa yang melakukan kesalahan yang sama selama enam kali? Yuju bukan seorang murid menengah atas yang sibuk mempersiapkan tes perguruan tinggi sehingga melupakan kencannya!" Mengapa hyung emo ini tetiba saja menjadi banyak bicara seperti itu?

"Lalu sekarang aku harus apa, hyung?" Entah pengaruh macam apa yang membuat Seokmin pasrah sehingga menggantungkan pilihannya kepada hyung bermarga Jeon di hadapannya.

"Tiga hari lagi hari libur nasional, ajak dia kencan lagi. Apabila dia datang, pertahankan hubungan kalian. Apabila tidak, ya.. kau tahu apa maksudku."

Itu tadi Mingyu yang memberi usul.

Keadaan hening beberapa saat hingga Seokmin memutuskan untuk mengarahkan kedua matanya menuju Wonwoo yang ikut terdiam setelah menata makan malam buatannya diatas meja makan, ㅡSeokmin bermaksud untuk meminta pendapatnya.

"Kupikir itu tidak buruk." Wonwoo ikut mengistirahatkan tubuh kurusnya di salah satu kursi hingga hanya menyisakan satu kursi kosong di dekat mereka. "Aku ingin tahu apa saja alasan gadis itu disamping menjadikan lupa sebagai alasan utamanya."

"Tadi ia berkata membantu kepindahan temannya, kemarin ia menemani temannya berbelanja, kemudian makan bersama teman-temannya, laluㅡ"

"Teman, teman, teman. Ck.. Dia bersikap seolah seorang lajang yang tidak memiliki kekasih." Mingyu memotong ucapan teman se-apartemennya.

Wonwoo tampak begitu berpikir perihal ini, hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar,

"Sudahlah, bicarakan itu nanti saja. Ini pasta buatanku untuk pertama kalinya. Semoga tidak meracuni pencernaan kalian, dan.. aku tidak ingin kita memakannya setelah ini dingin."

* * *

Ketika jarum pendek pada jam dinding di ruang tidur itu sudah menunjuk angka sepuluh lebih, Seokmin baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Naluri manusia masa kini-nya muncul sehingga ia kembali segera memeriksa ponselnya. Alat canggih ㅡpemberian sang ayah sebagai bekal merantauㅡ itu tergeletak di atas meja samping tempat tidur dan berada diantara laptop, buku-buku sumber, serta kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

Terdapat banyak pemberitahuan yang sampai pada ponselnya, tetapi terdapat satu pesan yang menarik perhatiannya. Pesan itu dikirim oleh salah satu senior yang dekat dengannya semenjak ia baru saja merasakan bangku kuliah.

 **Jihoon Hyung**

 **22.14**

 _Seokmin-ah.. sudah tidur?_

Dengan membaca tiga kata yang terpampang, ia sudah tahu keperluan apa yang hyung bertubuh mungil itu ingin bicarakan dengannya.

 **22.20**

 _Belum, hyung. Ada apa?_

Yah, hanya formalitas saja.

Dan ternyata Jihoon kembali membalasnya dengan cukup cepat.

 **22.20**

 _Aku masih ingin bertanya tentang permintaanku beberapa hari lalu._

 **22.21**

 _Apa kau benar-benar membutuhkanku? Masih terdapat ratusan mahasiswa lain, hyung._

 **22.22**

 _Baekhyun hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung sudah wisuda dan mereka tidak dapat lagi berpartisipasi, Seok. Kau dan Seungkwan adalah yang terbaik setelah mereka berdua._

Sejujurnya, Seokmin tersentuh atas pujian Jihoon ini.

 **22.23**

 _Ayolah, aku membuat 'Say Yes' untuk dinyanyikan kalian berdua. Mahasiswa kampus akan kecewa apabila bukan kau yang menyanyikannya._

Rayuan macam apa ini? Sungguh menggelikan apabila mengingat si perayu pengirim pesan ini biasanya begitu cuek dan tegas bagaikan cabai rawit.

 **22.24**

 _Aku merasa malu karena sudah memutuskan untuk keluar._

 **22.24**

 _Pintu masih terbuka lebar untukmu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Seungkwan bahkan tidak malu mengakui bahwa ia merindukanmu. Kami semua juga._

Lee Jihoon bukanlah pembual. Seokmin yakin itu. Dan ia percaya bahwa para anggota klub vokal juga merindukan keikutsertaannya pada setiap latihan juga penampilan.

Seisi universitas juga mengetahui bahwa Seokmin adalah mahasiswa supel, ceria, juga aktif pada setiap acara kampus sejak ia masih menjabat sebagai mahasiswa baru di Universitas Seoul.

Sebuah kenyataan yang ia jadikan alasan dirinya melepas keanggotaan antara lain; sang adik yang tinggal bersama keluarga di Gyeonggi-do sakit, sehingga keluarga menanggung biaya penyembuhan si bungsu itu, sementara Seokmin yang saat itu untuk sementara tidak dikirim uang bulanan perlu memenuhi kesehariannya dengan bekerja paruh waktu sehingga tak memiliki waktu untuk terus aktif di klub vokal.

Tetapi sesungguhnya bukan itu masalah utamanya, karena kerja paruh waktunya tidak dalam jadwal yang sama dengan jadwal latihan klub vokal.

Masalah terbesarnya adalah Lee Jihoon sendiri, yang saat ini merupakan kekasih Kwon Soonyoung ㅡmantan kekasih Seokminㅡ.

 _Saat ini ingatannya kembali melesat menuju masa ketika para mahasiswa sibuk mempersiapkan acara tahunan memperingati hari jadi universitas. Perwakilan untuk setiap klub dipertemukan untuk mengadakan diskusi mengenai bagaimana nanti mereka akan berpartisipasi dalam acara._

 _Takdir menyatakan bahwa nantinya akan ditampilkan kolaborasi spektakuler dari klub vokal dan klub tari, berdampak pada sering berkomunikasinya Jihoon Si Perwakilan Vokal dan Soonyoung Si Perwakilan Tari._

 _Sungguh terasa sakit di ulu hati ketika saat itu ia baru sampai di lapangan in-door untuk latihan dan mendapati sang kekasih tengah memeluk erat Jihoon setelah mendengar kabar bahwa terjadi kecelakaan pesawat yang tengah menerbangkan kakak laki-laki Jihoon untuk kembali ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya karena waktu libur bagi sang kakak telah usai._

 _Seokmin akui ia ikut berbela sungkawa._

 _Sayangnya ia ikut bela sungkawa atas hati-nya setelah melihat sang kekasih memberi kecupan pada puncak kepala laki-laki mungil yang berada dipelukannya. Jangan lupakan usapan lembut tangannya yang mengelus rambut dan punggung Jihoon. Seokmin melihat sendiri bagaimana sang kekasih begitu menampakkan sisi dominannya._

 _Malamnya, masih di hari yang sama dengan kejadian di lapangan in-door, saat Soonyoung tetiba datang ke apartemen milik Seokmin ㅡbersama kedua sahabatㅡ dan berkata bahwa ia ingin menginap disana, Soonyoung menangis di pelukan sang kekasih sambil tak berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf dan beribu ungkapan menyesal seolah ia telah melakukan tindakan genosida kepada suatu kaum._

 _"Seokmin, maafkan aku, saat ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda kepada orang lain, tetapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku bersumpah.."_

 _Keduanya yang telah menjalin hubungan hampir setahun memang berkomitmen untuk berkata dan berperilaku jujur antara satu sama lainnya sejak awal mula hubungan mereka terjalin. Sungguh menyedihkan mengingat kata 'berlebihan' dapat mengubah perilaku se-terpuji jujur menjadi hal yang buruk._

 _Dengan kata lain, Soonyoung yang terlalu jujur mengenai perasaannya kepada sang kekasih justru menusuk diam-diam kedalam jantung Seokmin akibat pengakuan dirinya sendiri._

 _Tangisan Soonyoung begitu mengiris hatinya, Seokmin tidak menemukan sedikitpun kepalsuan di dalamnya. Lelaki bermarga Kwon itu merasakan cinta pada dua orang yang berbeda._

 _Saraf pusatnya seketika tidak dapat mengatur mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk merespon pernyataan sang kekasih beberapa saat lalu, secara refleks tangan besarnya terangkat untuk mengelus surai sang kekasih hingga isakannya terdengar melemah. Soonyoung semakin tenang._

 _"Hey.. dengarkan aku.."_

 _Ditangkupnya kedua pipi gembul Soonyoung yang berwarna kemerahan._

 _Ditatapnya kedua mata sipit dan indah yang dimiliki oleh sang kekasih._

 _"Aku adalah kekasihmu, hyung. Apabila pilihanmu adalah yang membuatmu bahagia, maka akupun ikut bahagia, apapun wujudnya itu, meski aku harus melepasmu, aku tidak apa.."_

 _Dan Soonyoung tidak membalas apapun hingga beberapa menit selanjutnya, berbeda dengan tatapan keduanya yang tidak sama sekali terputus._

 _Seokmin kira lelaki di hadapannya ini akan berpikir untuk waktu yang lama, sayangnya tidak demikian._

 _"Kau yang terbaik, Seokmin. Aku pastikan kau bertemu dengan orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku."_

 _Tetesan air mata kembali membasahi mata dan pipi Soonyoung. Ia kembali terisak._

 _Rasanya ada sebuah pukulan semu yang begitu menyakiti jantungnya._

 _Soonyoung benar-benar melepasnya._

 _Sesuai dengan perkiraannya._

 _Hubungan mereka selama dua belas bulan berakhir hingga detik itu._

 _Pada menit berikutnya Seokmin masih belum menyadari bahwa sang ㅡmantanㅡ kekasih tengah mencium bibirnya, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali. Dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang terlelap sembari saling memeluk di atas tempat tidur Seokmin._

 _Seokmin tidak terlalu terlelap saat itu. Tampak ketika Seokmin membuka matanya dan menatap wajah mantan kekasihnya yang tengah menjelajahi alam mimpi. Biasanya bila saat ini terjadi, Seokmin akan dengan jahilnya mengabadikan wajah polos Soonyoung dan memublikasinya pada_ Insta-story _dengan tulisan 'Jangan berisik! Hamsterku sedang bermimpi indah!' lengkap dengan stiker bergambar hamster menghiasi foto tersebut, dan esoknya Soonyoung tidak akan sama sekali bicara dengan Seokmin untuk dua puluh empat jam penuh._

 _Seokmin dan Soonyoung terkenal sebagai sepasang mahasiswa yang begitu bersinar, maka insta-story yang Seokmin kirim melalui akunnya sendiri akan menumbuhkan rasa gemas bagi para sahabat maupun mahasiswa kampus yang lainnya. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa lagi melakukannya untuk saat itu, dan untuk waktu mendatang._

 _Karena mulai saat itu, mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih._

Seokmin tersadar dari kilas baliknya karena suara notifikasi ponselnya.

 **Jihoon Hyung**

 **22.54**

 _Seokmin, kau masih disana?_

 **22.55**

 _Ah iya, hyung._

 **22.56**

 _Kau membaca pesanku, tapi tidak menjawab. Jadi.. bagaimana? Ayolah.. aku hanya ingin menyampaikan berita baik untuk mereka.._

Setelah ia berpikir lagi, menjadikan kenyataan tentang putus hubungannya dengan Soonyoung dan terjalinnya hubungan sang mantan kekasih dengan Jihoon sebagai alasan keluarnya dari klub, adalah hal kekanak-kanakkan dan keegoisan dari dirinya yang mungkin merugikan orang banyak.

 **22.58**

 _Baiklah, aku bergabung kembali._

Setelah baru saja ia menekan tombol 'kirim', ia menghela napas pasrah.

Berinteraksi lebih banyak dengan Jihoon mungkin akan membuatnya terbiasa. Karena setelah malam itu, malam saat hubungannya dengan Soonyoung berakhir, Seokmin benar-benar mengurangi kemungkinan ia berinteraksi dengan Soonyoung ataupun Jihoon, termasuk meski hanya berpapasan dalam perjalanan.

Semoga pilihannya dapat melepas keterpurukannya akibat patah hati karena putus hubungan dengan Soonyoung enam bulan lalu. Lukanya belum kering meski ia telah memiliki Yuju sebagai kekasihnya tepat sejak satu bulan setelah ia menyandang status jomblo.

Jauh dalam hatinya, kedatangan Yuju yang notabene-nya sebagai teman sekelas saat di bangku sekolah memang membuat hatinya sedikit lebih baik pada awal masa mereka menjalin kasih sayang, tetapi itu hanya sedikit.

Bahkan luka itu kembali tertoreh dan membesar setelah Yuju berubah sikap, juga Jihoon yang kembali menghubunginya, serta kilas baliknya beberapa saat lalu.

* * *

FANFICTION INI DIPUBLIKASIKAN DI WATTPAD DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA

 **Soora's Note :**

Halohaaa..

Ini FF SeokSoo tapi masih minim momentnya.. sorry.. masih chap 1 sans ajaa ;) Ini ff SeokSoo pertama aku, semoga banyak yang suka :" Akhir-akhir ini aku gemes sama kapal DDBT (re: Diem Diem Bau Tai) ini :" silakan tap/klik fav/follow juga masukin ke library kalo readers tertarik sama ff ini :" Soora berharap ada review juga :"

다음에 보자 See you next chapter


	2. Dvi

_Seokmin terbangun karena merasakan sebuah gerakan yang tidak membuatnya nyaman, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah Soonyoung yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia membiarkan Soonyoung hingga dapat terduduk di tepian tempat tidurnya untuk beberapa saat ㅡmemunggungi Seokminㅡ._

 _Matahari belum terbit, Soonyoung pasti berusaha bangun pagi buta agar dapat pergi dari apartemen ini tanpa bertemu Seokmin._

 _Bagaimana cara terduduknya, bagaimana sikap tubuhnya yang begitu lemas, Seokmin mengerti bahwa semua itu menyiratkan rasa sesal._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, Seokmin berhasil mencegah Soonyoung beranjak dari duduknya dengan cara menggenggam pergelangan tangan Soonyoung yang berada di dekatnya. Yang digenggam tangannya tentu terkejut, ia mengira Seokmin masih terlelap._

 _"Apakah orang yang beruntung itu adalah Jihoon hyung?"_

 _Soonyoung salah karena telah mengira Seokmin tertidur lenyap sejak beberapa jam lalu. Pada nyatanya, Seokmin hanya tertidur dengan setengah jiwanya, setengah yang lain ia biarkan terjaga untuk merasakan tiap detik pelukannya dengan lelaki berwajah hamster ini._

 _Soonyoung menunduk dalam, dan mengangguk pelan. Nyaris tak terlihat anggukannya apabila Seokmin tidak menatap ke arahnya begitu tajam._

 _Dan hatinya sakit lagi._

 _Seharusnya Seokmin tidak bertanya apabila ia sudah mengetahuinya._

 _Kemudian Seokmin kembali membiarkannya melepas genggaman yang masih tersemat pada pergelangan tangannya, sehingga Soonyoung dapat berdiri._

 _"Terima kasih atas segalanya, selama tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari ini, Lee Seokmin."_

 _Seokmin tentu saja ingat, seharusnya saat ini mereka merayakan tepat satu tahun hubungan._

 _Akan tetapi Soonyoung pergi begitu saja menyisakan suara decitan pintu yang kemudian tertutup._

 _Saat ini ruang tidur Seokmin semakin hampa saja._

 _Hari ini ia memiliki jadwal kelas pagi dan tak ada lagi niatannya untuk kembali terlelap. Maka ia tergugah untuk duduk di tepian ranjangnya._

 _Termenung untuk beberapa saat, menunduk dalam, membungkuk dengan kedua sikunya yang menumpu di atas kedua pahanya yang terbuka. Menatap lantai kamarnya dalam diam._

 _Tanpa ia sadari kini kedua matanya juga membasah hingga air matanya terjatuh dan tetesannya menghujani lantai tak bersalah itu._

 _Ia terisak hingga merasakan sesak dalam saluran pernapasannya._

 _Rasa cintanya itu tidak main-main lagi._

 _Bodohnya, ia mengira Soonyoung juga merasakan rasa yang sama._

* * *

Saat ini kita bisa mendapati sebuah ponsel pintar menempel pada daun telinga Seokmin. Sementara Seokmin sendiri tengah berjalan di salah satu koridor untuk menuju ruang latihan klub vokal.

"Iya, Eomma. Aku sudah sarapan dengan baik tadi."

Suara Seokmin serta langkahan sepatu kets-nya begitu menggema di koridor tempatnya berada.

"Wonwoo hyung yang memasaknya."

"..."

" _Part time job_ -ku? Besok, tidak hari ini."

"..."

"Aku sekarang akan latihan klub vokal, Eomma."

"..."

"Ya, mereka membutuhkanku, mereka akan berpartisipasi dalam pertunjukkan bulan depan."

"..."

"Iya, aku akan menjaga kesehatanku, Eomma. Bagaimana keadaan Minha?"

Seokmin menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar jawaban sang ibu dari ujung sana.

" _Hmm.. adikmu,, keadaannya sedikit melemah.._ "

"Kambuh lagi?"

" _Sedikit, Seokmin-ah. Kau tak perlu khawatir, belajarlah dengan baik di Seoul, oke?"_

Seokmin kembali berjalan mendekati tujuannya yang berjarak tidak jauh lagi.

"Ku pikir cacar tidak membuatnya separah itu."

" _Eomma juga._ " Terdengar helaan napas dari ibunya sebelum sang ibu melanjutkan, " _demam masih sering menyerangnya, padahal sudah beberapa bulan semenjak cacarnya menghilang waktu itu._ "

"Maaf aku tidak menghubungimu selama sebulan ini."

Benar ucapan Seokmin ini, bahkan komunikasi dengan ibunya yang terjadi saat ini mungkin tidak akan terjalin kalau saja ibunya tidak menelepon terlebih dahulu.

" _Tidak apa, anakku. Pasti kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini untuk memenuhi tugas semestermu."_

Seokmin bergumam mengiyakan.

" _Ah, bukankah kau ada latihan? Pergilah. Maaf ibu mengganggu waktumu. Jagalah kesehatan dan makan yang banyak."_

Sudah terhitung dua kali sang ibu menyampaikan dan memberi pesan padanya untuk menjaga kesehatan.

"Baiklah, Eomma. Aku pergi, sampai jumpa."

" _Ya.._ "

 _Pip_.

Sambungan terputus. Ibunya yang memutuskan sambungan itu.

Dan ia sampai di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang. Di dalamnya terdapat sekitar dua puluh orang mahasiswa serta Mrs. Jung selaku pembina klub. Raut wajah wanita umur kepala empat itu semakin cerah ketika mendapati Seokmin tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan. Seraya hampir seluruh mahasiswa dari berbagai tingkat ikut tersenyum melihat kedatangan Seokmin.

Mrs. Jung berdiri dari bangkunya sembali menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Seokmin sudah datang. Ayo kita mulai latihannya."

* * *

 _"Neowa na jabeun sone naeiri isseo_

 _Du nune pumeun bicheun garil su eopseo_

 _Apeurodo yeongwonhi_

 _Meotjige neoreul bitnaejulge_

 _We gonna make it shine_

 _Duryeowo heundeullineun ireun eopseolgeoya_

 _Neoui misoe nae modeungeol matgilteni baby_

 _Du gwie nareul dama_

 _I norae deullimyeon geuttaeui urireul gieokhae_

 _Ijeneun chueoki doen geuttaeui urireul gieokhae_

 _We gonna make it shine_

 _We gonna make it shine"_

"Ya, grup selanjutnya!"

Mendangar arahan dari Mrs. Jung, lima orang yang tadinya masing-masing terduduk di sebuah kursi segera beranjak agar dosen seni musik itu dapat melihat hasil latihan grup lain setelah lima jam ini.

"Beruntung lagu ini bernada rendah hampir seluruhnya, kalau tidak, mungkin pita suaraku sudah putus." Eluh Seungkwan. Mahasiswa jurusan jurnalistik itu membuka tutup botol air mineralnya dan meneguknya hingga air di dalamnya tersisa separuhnya.

"Itu berlebihan.." ujar Seokmin sembari duduk diatas lantai dan mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada tembok ruangan. Sementara Seungkwan terkekeh ringan karena mendengar ujaran Seokmin.

Mereka berempat ㅡSeokmin, Seungkwan, Jihoon, dan Jeonghanㅡ berkumpul pada salah satu sudut ruangan untuk jeda sejenak. Seokmin baru menyadari bahwa hyung yang beberapa bulan lalu berambut panjang ㅡyaitu Jeonghanㅡ kali ini telah memotong rambutnya dan mengubah warnanya menjadi coklat.

Dan banyak hal lain yang baru ia ketahui soal grup vokal. Seperti ruangannya kemungkinan telah ditata ulang beberapa kali, atau mungkin beberapa alat musik yang masih mengilap dan merupakan fasilitas baru pemberian universitas.

Beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya menangkap sebuah botol air mineral yang diarahkan padanya, seolah air itu memang untuknya. Kemudian mendapati pemilik tangan pemberi botol plastik itu, Hong Jisoo namanya. Biasa ia panggil Jisoo hyung sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Satu grup dengannya untuk menyanyikan ' _We Gonna Make It Shine_ ' tadi.

Dan saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya diantara kelima orang itu yang belum memiliki air minum.

Tentu saja ia menerima dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, hyung."

Jisoo berdeham sambil tersenyum untuk menggubrisnya. Lalu hyung bermata kucing itu mengambil tempat tepat di samping Seokmin tatkala Seokmin membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguk airnya.

"Kau akan bergabung untuk seterusnya, 'kan?"

Itu tadi Jeonghan yang bertanya. Seokmin tentu saja menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu untuknya.

Beberapa hembusan napas kemudian Seokmin menjawab.

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi."

Selama beberapa saat mereka sama-sama berdiam diri. Mungkin canggung semenjak kembalinya Seokmin.

"Demam yang diderita adikku belum membaik, padahal cacarnya sudah menghilang lama."

Seokmin hanya berharap curahan hatinya itu dapat membuat empat orang di sekitarnya memaklumi perihal dirinya yang tidak seceria dulu.

"Aku turut bersedih mendengarnya." Kali ini Jihoon turut bersimpati.

Seokmin merasakan tepukan pada sebelah bahunya. Jisoo yang kini telah tersenyum menepuknya.

"Adikmu pasti akan segera sembuh."

Tak ada yang dapat Seokmin lakukan selain tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, lagi, hyung."

* * *

Esoknya, di waktu makan siang, Seokmin duduk berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. Bertempat di salah satu bangku kafetaria dan menyantap makan siang bersama. Keduanya larut dalam diam bersama makanan masing-masing. Sayangnya, sikap Yuju yang tidak lepas dengan ponsel pintarnya sungguh membuat Seokmin gerah untuk menegurnya. Sesekali Yuju terkikik karena sesuatu yang sama sekali Seokmin tak ketahui.

Hingga Seokmin sampai pada batas kesabarannya.

"Yuju-ya, simpan ponselmu dan makanlah dengan baik."

"Ha ha,, oke maaf, Oppa."

Yuju segera mengunci layar ponselnya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas mahalnya.

"Kudengar Oppa bergabung lagi dengan klub vokal." Basa-basi Yuju agar mencairkan suasana.

"Ya.. kau sendiri, sejak kapan berhenti? Mengapa kau tak bilang kalau kau juga tak lagi aktif di klub vokal?"

"Kupikir saat ini juga banyak yang aku tak ketahui tentangmu, Oppa." Kemudian Yuju melahap kembali sesuap nasi campurnya.

"Ini tidak baik, Yuju-ya. Kita harus perbaiki ini."

Yuju terdiam, ia mengambil seteguk air setelah mengunyah dan menelan makanannya yang tadi ia suap. Setelah kembali menaruh gelas ramah lingkungan itu, ia kembali berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu, Oppa?"

"Hubungan kita, sudah jauh dari kata sehat."

"Ini bukan waktunya kita membahas hal itu, Oppa. Jangan sampai kau dan aku kehilangan nafsu makan. Kita baik-baik saja, oke?"

Seokmin meletakkan sumpit kayu yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk memakan _tteokbokki_ -nya. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang bahkan sejak sang kekasih mulai asyik bersama ponselnya.

"Aku selesai. Aku ada kelas sesaat lagi." Seokmin membual sembari membenahi beberapa barangnya yang tergeletak di atas meja "Besok hari libur, dan aku akan mengujungi apartemenmu."

Seokmin beranjak dari bangkunya tanpa mendengar persetujuan sang kekasih.

Beberapa waktu lalu, mengunjungi apartemen Yuju adalah suatu hal yang biasa terjadi. Ia hampir melakukannya tiap minggu, ㅡjangan salah, mereka tidak seburuk itu untuk melakukan hal macam-macam sebagai sepasang kekasihㅡ. Tetapi entah mengapa ucapan tadi terasa tabu dalam perasaannya.

* * *

 _"Itu tidak salah, Seok. Kau sudah terdiam selama ini. Kau tak bisa seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama."_

Ponselnya menyambung dengan _handsfree_ yang di dalamnya terdapat panggilan suara bersama Minghao. Sahabatnya itu sedang tak ada kelas sehingga ia lebih memilih berada di apartemen mereka.

"Entahlah, ini kali pertamaku agak keras terhadap perempuan."

" _Tidak apa. Itu wajar_."

Seokmin membenturkan kepalan tangannya pada besi pembatas gedung di lantai tiga kampusnya, ㅡbukan atap, gedung fakultasnya memiliki enam lantaiㅡ.

"Arggh! Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkannya tadi."

Ia mengerang frustasi.

" _Tidak, Seok, Tidak! Sikapmu sudah tepat. Tinggal jalani saja. Tenanglah!_ "

Beberapa saat tak ada percakapan antara kedua sahabat itu, meski panggilan suara mereka belum diakhiri. Minghao mengerti, Seokmin perlu menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sementara Seokmin saat ini hanya mengarahkan pengelihatannya ke bawah, menatap lapangan basket _outdoor_ kampusnya, lapangan dengan cat hijau itu terhampar tepat di hadapannya dan tengah terpapar sinar matahari siang.

Disana terdapat belasan mahasiswa tengah memperebutkan sebuah bola karet jingga dan berlomba-lomba memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_ lawan.

Seokmin kenal beberapa di antaranya.

Jaehyun ㅡteman satu fakultasnyaㅡ, Jungkook ㅡadik Wonwoo, yang merupakan salah satu mahasiswa kedokteranㅡ, Junhui ㅡkekasih Minghaoㅡ, Jeonghan, Jisoo ㅡhyung yang kemarin memberinya sebotol airㅡ, dan Soonyoung, ya, Soonyoung. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu kini mengubah warna surainya menjadi lebih tua. Benar, Seokmin memerhatikannya.

Tangan Soonyoung terjulur untuk mengusak rambut seseorang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya ㅡsiapa lagi, kalau bukan Jihoonㅡ sebagai selebrasi setelah dirinya berhasil mencetak poin, meski Jihoon membalasnya dengan tepisan agar Soonyoung menjauhinya mungkin karena bau tidak sedap yang timbul dari kulit Soonyoung. Hubungan mereka tampak semakin baik. Oke, ia rasa perasaannya kini memburuk.

" _Seokmin, kau masih di sana? Kau tidak menjatuhkan diri dari atas sana, 'kan?"_

"Aku bersumpah tidak terpikir untuk melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi, Hao. Tapi, itu ide yang bagus."

Di ujung sana Minghao mendengus.

" _Dasar sinting_."

Seokmin kali ini terkekeh.

" _Membaik_?" Suara Minghao terdengar lagi.

Kekehan Seokmin sirna seketika, kemudian ia menjawab dengan pelan setelah menghela napas.

"Tidak sama sekali."

* * *

 _"_ Lee Seokmin!"

Langkahnya menuju toilet kampus terhenti akibat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya beberapa meter di belakang dari lantai dimana dirinya terpijak. Saat ini Seokmin tengah berada di koridor kampus.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Jihoon setengah berlari mendekatinya, sementara Soonyoung tertinggal jauh di belakang Jihoon dan tengah melangkah santai membuntuti sang kekasih.

"Besok! Datanglah untuk latihan!"

"Aku kira tidak ada latihan untuk besok."

"Mrs. Jung baru saja mengirimkan pesan padaku." Jihoon sembari menunjukkan ruang obrolan pesan singkat dari Mrs. Jung sebagai bukti.

"Hoi! Seokmin!" Sapa Soonyoung yang telah berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Jihoon.

"Hoi, Soonyoung."

Seokmin sendiri tentu saja berusaha keras mengatur napasnya serta wajahnya, setelah dua bulan ini tidak lagi bertegur sapa dengan sang mantan kekasih, dan rasanya ini lebih baik daripada terakhir mereka saling menyapa ㅡYuju berkata wajah Seokmin saat itu tak jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya tatkala melakukan duet bernyanyi dengan Kei, seorang mahasiswi dari jurusan seni musikㅡ.

"Pukul berapa?"

"Pukul sembilan, lebih pagi lebih baik, akan aku atur jadwal agar kalian sudah dapat kembali dengan urusan masing-masing pada pukul dua." Jihoon benar-benar niat, puji Seokmin salut.

"Ya, aku akan datang apabila aku sempat."

"Terdengar baik."

"Ada lagi?" Seokmin bertanya.

Jihoon bergumam untuk sesaat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal, Jihoon, ㅡkau juga, Soonyoung."

"Sampai jumpa.." ucap keduanya hampir bersamaan.

Sesaat kemudian Seokmin berbalik dan berlalu untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia pikir, ia butuh air untuk membasuh wajahnya agar terasa lebih segar. Seharian ini kejadian yang menimpanya tidak terlalu bagus.

* * *

Seokmin sampai pada salah satu toilet laki-laki di lantai dasar. Di dalam sana, tepat di hadapan wastafel yang dilengkapi cermin besar, Seokmin mendapati dua orang laki-laki ㅡyang ia yakin keduanya mahasiswaㅡ berada pada jarak yang tidak normal, mungkin apabila Seokmin tiba beberapa detik lebih lambat, Seokmin akan mendapati keduanya tengah melakukan hal aneh.

Seokmin menyadari bahwa ia telah mengganggu keduanya.

 _Masa bodoh,_ pikirnya. Ini tempat umum. Berjalan memasuki toilet bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

Seokmin berjalan menuju salah satu wastafel ketika keduanya bercakap sebentar. Setelahnya salah satunya ㅡyang ia yakin Si Dominanㅡ mengusak surai satunya lagi sebelum Si Dominan pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan laki-laki yang surainya tadi diusak. Entahlah percakapan macam apa, Seokmin tak peduli selama itu tak merugikan dirinya.

Hingga Seokmin menyadari Si Dominan itu adalah salah satu mahasiswa jurusan manajemen yang dikenal hampir oleh seluruh warga kampus.

Terdengar pintu toilet tertutup.

Beberapa saat setelah ia mulai membasuh wajahnya dan meresapi suhu air keran yang lebih rendah dari suhu kulitnya,

"Seokmin?"

Tentu saja yang terpanggil menoleh.

"Jisoo hyung? Ha ha, aku kira tadi bukan dirimu, hyung."

"Ha ha, aku juga mengira ini bukan dirimu."

Jisoo tersenyum lagi bersama matanya yang menyipit. Seokmin baru menyadari hyung ini memiliki _eye-smile_ semenarik itu, padahal mereka sudah lama mengenal.

"Jadi, itu tadi kekasihmu?" Tanya Seokmin sambil mengeringkan wajahnya oleh handuk kecil yang selalu ia bawa dalam tas punggungnya.

"Hmm,, tidak, kami bukan.."

"Begitu ya? Ternyata aku tidak pandai mengira."

"Cobalah lain kali. Ha ha.."

"Benar, aku akan mencobanya, ha ha.."

Candaan yang cukup buruk.

"Kau dalam perjalanan pulang, atau akan ada kelas malam?" Jisoo bertanya.

"Sangat ingin pulang, aku merindukan kasurku. Tapi _shift_ -ku akan dimulai setelah senja berakhir."

" _Part time job_?"

"Yep."

Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Keberatan untuk berjalan bersama keluar?" tanya Jisoo sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Seokmin hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk setuju, kemudian menjawab.

"Eung.. Tidak masalah.."

Kemudian keduanya berjalan bersama menuju halte bus terdekat.

* * *

Berlatar dalam sebuah bus dengan keadaan yang tidak begitu ramai, Seokmin terduduk tepat di samping Jisoo. Setelah memberi tahu bahwa Seokmin bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu kafe, Jisoo dengan semangat berkata bahwa ia ingin sekali berkunjung ke kafe tempatnya bekerja. Di sana, ia ingin mengerjakan tugasnya sembari menyicip _cheese cake_ ㅡJisoo jenuh dengan apartemennyaㅡ. Perjalanan mereka didominasi oleh rasa canggung karena pada dasarnya mereka tidak terlalu akrab, hanya kenal sebagai anggota klub vokal.

Seokmin merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa bisa ia kehilangan dirinya yang biasanya tak pernah menutup mulutnya untuk berbicara?

"Hei, Seokmin?" Ujar Jisoo yang tengah mengerutkan dahinya sambil menyidik wajah Seokmin.

"Eh,, ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku,, baik.. Ehehe.. Kenapa, hyung?"

"Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"T-tidak.. mengapa hyung berpikiran seperti itu?"

Jisoo terkekeh sejenak, kali ini Seokmin yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau ini kaku sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya." Jisoo kemudian menghela napas, "hah,, patah hati memang dapat mengubah ㅡtidak, maksudku, membunuh karakter seseorang, ya?"

"Ya?" Seokmin kebingungan, tentu saja.

"Satu kampus tahu, kau yang saat ini bersama Yuju, tidak sebahagia dirimu yang bersama Soonyoung beberapa bulan lalu. Kupikir aku sudah lama merasa iba padamu."

Seokmin tidak bergeming, apa tampak begitu jelas, ya?

"Jangan-jangan alasan kau keluar dari klub vokal adalah karena Jihoon?"

Seokmin terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Jisoo yang begitu tetiba.

"Apa semua orang yang peduli berpikiran seperti itu juga, hyung?"

"Tidak."

Seokmin menghela napas lega.

"Tahu, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang hal itu. Tapi seingatku, Jihoon tampak berpikir panjang sekali untuk memilih menghubungimu ㅡ memintamu bergabung kembaliㅡ atau tidak. Aku sering kali mendapatinya sedang menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan ruang obrolan antara dirimu dan dia." Setelahnya Jisoo kembali berbicara, "menghubungimu kembali dan melukai hatimu atau klub vokal yang kehilangan orang penting sepertimu, itu yang Jihoon pikirkan sepanjang dirimu yang memutuskan untuk berhenti." Kemudian Jisoo menambahkan, "dan ada satu hal yang mungkin tidak akan kau percaya, Seokmin."

"Apa itu?"

"Jihoon bahkan menangis, kali ini bukan dalam pelukanmu saat ia mendapat penghargaan atas karyanya, tapi dalam pelukanku karena ia senang sekali meneteskan air mata ketika sendiri dan kebetulan hanya aku yang berada disana saat itu. Ia sangat kehilanganmu."

Seokmin hanya terdiam, ia tengah mencerna apa yang Jisoo katakan.

"Jihoon memang telalu mendedikasikan kehidupannya pada klub musik, aku ingat sekali perkataannya _'kalau aku tahu menerima Soonyoung berarti kehilangan Seokmin, aku bersumpah akan mengabaikan rasa cintaku kepada Soonyoung_ ', ' _aku seharusnya tidak memperdalam rasaku kepada Soonyoung, aku membenci diriku sendiri, Jisoo hyung_ '."

"Benarkah?" Seokmin melontarkan pertanyaan retoris.

Jisoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak terdapat dusta pada wajah manisnya.

Keduanya bungkam hingga beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ah, maaf.. Aku memperburuk suasana hatimu ya?"

"Kupikir, ya. Tapi tidak apa, hyung." Seokmin tersenyum kecut. Seokmin tidak dapat berkata bahwa dirinya membenci Jisoo karena memperburuk keadaan, justru ia ingin berterima kasih kepada hyung ini karena telah memberi tahu bahwa Jihoon tidak sebahagia itu setelah merebut kekasihnya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya beranjak turun dari bus tepat di salah satu halte terdekat dengan kafe.

"Astaga sungguh aku merasa bersalah, Lee Seokmin. Pukul berapa _shift_ -mu berakhir? Akan aku traktir kau makan malam!"

"Hingga kafe tutup, hyung. Pukul sepuluh. Kau tidak perlu menraktirku. Tidak masalah."

"Tidak, Seokmin. Akan aku traktir kau suatu saat! Tagih janjiku nanti!"

Seokmin terkekeh. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jisoo.

"Terserah padamu, hyung."

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada salah satu kafe sederhana pada jajaran toko di bahu jalan.

"Kau datang, Seokmin!" sapa seorang gadis berseragam pelayan kafe dengan begitu ceria di balik mesin kasir.

"Hai Nayoung noona!"

"Kau bawa seseorang!"

"Ya, seperti itulah.. Dia temanku.." Seokmin melirikkan matanya kearah Jisoo dan mendapati Jisoo yang berucap ' _cheese cake_ ' tanpa bersuara. "Berikan dia _cheese cake_ terbaikmu, noona."

Nayoung tersenyum lalu membuat bulatan dari ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya yang berarti 'OK' kemudian berlalu menuju dapur bertuliskan ' _staff only_ '. Setelahnya meja kasir terisi oleh gadis lain ber-name tag 'Sungyeon'.

"Hyung, pilihlah tempat duduk yang membuatmu nyaman, aku akan mulai bekerja."

Dan keadaan berlanjut dengan kafe yang semakin ramai hingga Jisoo merasa iba melihat Seokmin yang tampak kewalahan mengantarkan pesanan dari meja ke meja. Selain mereka bertiga ㅡSeokmin, Nayoung, dan Sungyeonㅡ, Jisoo tidak melihat pekerja lain. Yah, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari kafe sederhana ini meski menu-menu yang ditawarkan cukup baik.

* * *

 **Soora's Note :**

Hai kalian pembaca 'Tanju Berma'~ Gimana Chapter 2 nya? Masih kurang banget ya SeokSoo momentnya? Sorry ㅠㅠ Semoga suka ya sama ff ini :" Semoga alurnya dimengerti juga ehehe.. Soora bakal berusaha banget biar ff ini makin seru ^^ Silakan tap/klik fav/follow kalau kalian tertarik sama ff ini ^^ Soora berharap reviewnya jugaa...

Makasih udah nyempetin waktu buat baca ff gaje ini wkwk

다음에 보자 ^^ See you next chapter ^^


	3. Tri

Masih teringat dalam pikiran Seokmin ketika tadi malam, hampir pukul sebelas malam, Jisoo masih bersamanya, menunggunya hingga _Lim Cafe_ membalikkan papan kecil di balik pintu masuk hingga yang tampak adalah tulisan 'TUTUP', bersamanya dalam bus terakhir menuju arah yang sama. Saat-saat sebelum Jisoo turun mendahului Seokmin dari bus, perjalanan mereka dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa, cukup berbeda dari saat mereka menuju kafe.

Banyak yang mereka bicarakan saat itu, salah satunya Jisoo yang dengan semangat dan penuh percaya diri bahwa ia bangga berada pada jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris karena dirinya memang bercita-cita menjadi pengajar sejak kecil. Sementara dari dalam Seokmin sendiri, semakin banyak kata yang ia ucapkan, semakin sirna rasa kaku yang menyelimuti dirinya, dan Seokmin merasa lega karena itu.

Tawa hyung yang lahir di luar negeri itu ternyata tidak berlangsung hingga esoknya ketika mereka bertemu lagi untuk berlatih vokal bersama. Setidaknya sampai sebelum Jeonghan datang, karena Jeonghan tiba dengan wajah secerah mentari pagi di musim semi dan membawa berita bahagia bahwa tadi sejak malam Jeonghan resmi menjadi kekasih Choi Seungcheol. Berita bahagia bagi Jeonghan dan yang lainnya. Tetapi tidak bagi Jisoo.

Sumpah demi boneka keroro kesayangan Jihoon yang duduk manis di atas keyboard sudut ruangan, Seokmin melihat sendiri bagaimana Choi-keparat-Seungcheol itu mengungkapkan kata-kata manis di toilet lantai dasar hingga membuat pipi Jisoo kemerahan kemarin sore ㅡdan Jisoo sendiri mengakuinya secara tidak langsung kepada Seokminㅡ.

Seokmin saat itu juga melihat bagaimana tatapan kosong yang menghampiri kedua mata kucing Jisoo meski sepersekian detik kemudian Jisoo mengucapkan selamat ㅡdilengkapi senyum manisㅡ kepada sahabatnya atas resminya hubungan mereka.

Latihan vokal berjalan begitu saja seperti kemarin.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau orang lain juga berpikir demikian, tetapi Seokmin merasa hanya dirinya yang menyadari air muka Jisoo yang menyiratkan sakit hati terdalam.

Seokmin tidak pernah ingin membayangkan bagaimana apabila dirinya berada dalam posisi Jisoo.

* * *

Hingga bundaran penunjuk waktu mengarah kepada ruas antara angka satu dan dua, Jihoon memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihan karena ia berkata bahwa dirinya juga memiliki urusan pribadi. Latihan akan berlanjut lusa. Pada ruang klub vokal saat ini, Seokmin dan empat orang lain ㅡyang berada dalam satu tim dengannyaㅡ adalah penginjak terakhir ruangan tersebut sebelum Jihoon menguncinya rapat.

Lima orang mahasiswa tersebut berjalan beriringan dan akan berpisah arah di gerbang universitas nanti. Mereka masih berlima sebelum seseorang menghampiri Jeonghan dan merangkul bahunya dengan begitu mesra. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan siapakah seseorang itu, sudah begitu jelas.

Jangan lupakan kecupan ringan pada pipi yang dirangkul.

"Ya! Aish! Hentikan, Seungcheol!" Teriak Jeonghan risih sembari mendorong risih kekasih barunya.

Jihoon dan Seungkwan ㅡyang tidak tahu menahu hanya terkekehㅡ.

Bagaimana dengan Seokmin? Tentu saja yang Seokmin lakukan saat ini hanya melirik khawatir Jisoo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Jisoo membeku beberapa saat sebelum ia mengalihkan seluruh atensinya menuju ponsel pintar di genggamannya.

Seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Seungcheol.

Dan Seungcheol tak jauh berbeda, laki-laki bermata bulat itu tampak terkejut hingga detik ke lima, tetapi ia segera menghapusnya. Seokmin masih mendapati raut muka kebingungan darinya meski kini Seungcheol tengah tertawa lepas ㅡtanpa berhenti merangkul sang kekasihㅡ.

"Kita pergi.." ujar Jeonghan masih bersama senyum manisnya. Melihat Seokmin dan Jisoo yang tidak menggubris ujarannya, maka Jeonghan menegaskan, "Shua-ya, Seokmin-ah.. Kita pergi lebih dulu ya.."

"Eh, ya.." jawab Seokmin dan Jisoo hampir bersamaan. Seokmin menjawab bagai seseorang ling-lung, sementara hyung di sampingnya sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

Dan Jeonghan berlalu bersama sang kekasih menuju daerah parkir kampus.

Seokmin saat ini baru saja mengerti bagaimana definisi dari kata ' _brengsek_ ' yang sebenarnya.

* * *

 _Pukul dua belas malam, malam sebelumnya, Seokmin yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri kini tengah bercengkrama dengan kedua sahabat satu apartemennya sembari masing-masing memegang stik_ video game _. Mengingat esok adalah tanggal merah, tentu saja ketiganya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan malam mereka. Selain itu, Seokmin memanfaatkan saat itu untuk mendiskusikan hubungannya dengan Yuju kepada Mingyu dan Minghao._

 _"Apa aku harus bertahan atau memutuskannya esok hari?"_

 _"Kau ini seperti bocah menengah pertama saja." Ingin sekali Seokmin menimpuk laki-laki bertaring di sampingnya ini dengan_ stick game _yang ada di genggamannya. Terkadang ia banyak berbicara tanpa memberi solusi._

 _"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Seok? Hati dan otakmu itu, apa yang mereka inginkan?" Minghao tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada permainan yang tersambung pada layar televisi._

 _"Biar aku tebak! Hatimu itu menginginkan untuk bertahan karena ia iba pada Yuju, tapi otakmu sudah muak dengan perempuan itu." Mingyu kembali mendapat kewarasan dalam waktu yang singkat._

 _Seokmin hanya berdeham mengiyakan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan karena Mingyu sudah mewakilkan semuanya._

 _Setelah layar menampakkan tulisan bahwa Seokmin kalah dalam permainannya, Seokmin menaruh stik permainannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas karpet halus yang mereka gunakan sebagai alas._

 _"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku sarankan padamu, Seok. Keputusan hanya ada padamu karena kau yang akan menjalaninya. Sungguh, ini terserah padamu."_

 _Minghao terbaik!_

 _Seokmin menjadikan tumpukan telapak tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala bagian belakangnya, menatap langit-langit ruang tengah apartemen mereka setelah menghela napas panjang. Setelahnya ia mendengarkan ucapan Mingyu,_

 _"Simpan keputusanmu esok hari, yang terpenting adalah temui Yuju terlebih dahulu."_

 _Dan tak ada argumen yang hinggap pada pikiran Seokmin mengenai ini. Ia hanya bisa membenarkan semua yang diajukan kedua sahabatnya._

 _Kepalanya sakit sekali memikirkan ini._

* * *

Atas saran dan semangat yang diberikan kedua sahabatnya, Seokmin saat ini berada dalam apartemen besar sang kekasih. Keadaan ekonomi Yuju dengan dirinya memanglah berbeda jauh. Disaat Seokmin perlu berbagi apartemen bersama kedua sahabat agar meminimalisir harga sewa, Yuju dengan mudah menyewa apartemen yang lebih mewah menggunakan uang bulanan dari kedua orang tuanya. Begitu pula dengan Mingyu dan Minghao yang sebenarnya bisa memiliki apartemen mereka sendiri, tetapi karena mereka bertiga sudah terlalu dekat, memperkecil harga sewa dengan tinggal bersama bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Katakanlah Seokmin memang tidak berada di lingkungan yang tepat. Ayahnya di Gyeonggi hanya seorang pensiunan pegawai pemerintahan sekaligus pemilik sepetak tanah. Biaya pensiunannya berkecukupan. Sementara itu, beberapa macam rempah tertanam di atas tanah tersebut. Beliau mempekerjakan tiga orang pemuda lokal untuk memelihara sepetak tanahnya hingga hasil kebun tersebut dijual dan menghasilkan lembaran barharga pemenuh kebutuhan. Namanya berkebun, hanya dapat menjadi pundi uang apabila sedang panen, jadi tidak setiap saat uang dapat dengan mudah mengalir kedalam dompet keuangan keluarga kecil mereka.

Dibandingkan teman-teman di sekitarnya, dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Minghao yang merupakan anak dari seorang direktur perusahaan tekstil di negeri asalnya. Mingyu, adik dari Kim Jongin, seorang pengusaha furnitur mewah yang sukses dan hasil karyanya eksis hampir di seluruh dunia. Dan Yuju, kekasihnya, seorang anak dari CEO agensi yang bergerak dalam bidang entertainment dan tengah berpenghasilan tinggi karena berhasil mendebutkan sebuah _boygroup_. Seokmin-lah yang berada di tempat kurang tepat saat ini. Universitas yang ia masuki merupakan universitas swasta dengan kualitas tertinggi seantero negeri, berbanding lurus dengan pembayarannya. Seokmin beserta keluarganya bersyukur sekali atas otaknya yang jenius hingga dapat mengenyam pendidikan dengan baik disini dengan cuma-cuma ㅡSeokmin juga aktif mencari beasiswaㅡ.

Maka jangan heran ketika teman-temannya berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang orang tua mereka, sementara Seokmin susah payah memeras keringat dengan bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kesehariannya.

Kembali pada suasana.

Yuju tiba dengan sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dua buah cangkir berisi _vanilla latte_ yang asapnya masih mengepul.

Gadis itu menaruh nampannya di atas meja, kemudian terduduk di samping kekasihnya ㅡmereka masih menyisakan jarak yang cukupㅡ dengan tegap dan begitu canggung, kedua tangannya yang menyatu ia taruh di atas kedua paha nya.

Yuju menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya sendiri.

Suasana di antara keduanya memang canggung parah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini, ya?" Tanya Seokmin dengan begitu datar. Ia tidak bisa untuk berada dalam keadaan yang canggung, terlebih bersama kekasihnya.

"H, huh?" Yuju seolah meminta Seokmin untuk berkata lebih jelas.

Seokmin tidak ingin mengulang pertanyaannya, karena ia rasa pertanyaannya sudah cukup jelas. Dan Yuju tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Seokmin.

"A-aku ingin, apabila sikap Oppa demikian."

"Sikapku? Seperti apa? Kupikir sikapku sudah terlalu sabar menghadapi dirimu yang semakin hari semakin tidak menghiraukanku." Seokmin tampak sudah menahan amarahnya.

Yuju menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Tetesan air membasahi rok selutut berwana pink pastel yang tengah ia gunakan.

Seokmin mendesis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja setelah mengusap kasar rambutnya sendiri.

"Bagus, sekarang aku sudah menjadi laki-laki brengsek karena telah membentak kekasihku sendiri."

Tak ada lagi ucapan dari keduanya selama beberapa saat, hingga kemudian Yuju memecah keheningan.

"Maafkan aku, Oppa. Kita cukup sampai di sini saja."

Seokmin tentu saja tidak bisa untuk tak membelalakkan mata setelah mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka Yuju memutuskannya secepat itu.

"T-tapi kenapa? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku apa yang perlu aku perbaiki, dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba saja memutuskan hubungan? Bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui sikapku yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Yuju mengepalkan kedua tangannya sembari mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Kali ini ia yang tersulut amarah.

"Apa perlu aku katakan sejak dulu bahwa kau masih mencintai Kwon Soonyoung Sunbae-nim dan masih mengharapkannya kembali hingga detik ini?!"

Semua kata yang dapat ia katakan seketika sirna dari pikirannya. Hingga ia hanya dapat terkekeh.

"Ha ha, kau bercanda, Choi Yuju."

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?! Aku bahkan sudah menyadarinya ketika kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu beberapa bulan lalu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima pernyataanku?!"

"Karena aku juga menyukaiㅡ tidak, mencintaimu, Lee Seokmin! Pernyataan bahwa kau menyukaiku adalah impianku sejak menengah atas, kau tahu?! Aku memasuki universitas itu karena kau! Mengasah kemampuan suaraku agar dapat berduet denganmu! Menjadi anggota grup vokal karena kau juga bergabung kesana!" Tangis Yuju pecah memenuhi apartemen luasnya, ia mengusap kasar air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya menggunakan punggung lengannya, "Kau- kau mungkin tidak akan pernah ingin merasakan sakit yang melukai hatiku ketika aku tahu bahwa kau lebih dulu menjalin hubungan dengan Soonyoung Sunbae-nim! Aku menangis ketika orang lain merasa gemas melihat cara kalian berpacaran yang sangatlah manis." Yuju terisak dan suaranya sudah terdengar sangat aneh. Kini ia tidak lagi meninggikan suaranya. Suaranya melemah.

 _Apa aku sudah sejahat itu?_ Batin Seokmin yang membisu.

"Ketika kudengar bahwa hubungan kalian kandas karena Jihoon Sunbae-nim, ingin rasanya aku memelukmu dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Maka saat kau termenung pada _rooftop_ fakultas humaniora, aku datang, berniat untuk menghiburmu." Yuju kembali mengusap air matanya sendiri yang tidak kunjung mereda.

Benar. Ingatan Seokmin kembali melesat ketika Yuju tiba dan mengungkapkan candaan ringan yang membuat pikirannya mendingin dan mengalir lancar seperti sungai jernih. Gadis itu datang pada saat yang tepat.

"Sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikiranku untuk menggantikan posisi Soonyoung Sunbae-nim di hatimu. Karena itu sama saja dengan keinginanku untuk memetik bintang sirius, sangatlah tidak mungkin untuk mewujudkannya. Maka saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu sebulan kemudian, aku sangat tidak menyangka hal itu terjadi, aku tentu tidak dapat menolaknya. Berharap bahwa keberadaan Soonyoung Sunbae-nim dalam hati dan pikiranmu akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu." Kini isak tangisnya mereda.

"Sayangnya, hingga pada bulan keempat, aku gagal." Kalimatnya ini sukses menarik atensi Seokmin hingga kini Seokmin melesatkan pandangan kearahnya. "Aku gagal menggantikan Soonyoung Sunbae-nim dalam hatimu, Oppa. Aku menyerah. Aku lelah berjuang sendiri."

"K-kau, tidak berjuang sendiri." Ucap Seokmin pelan. Beruntung Yuju masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku berjuang sendiri."

"Tidak, Choi Yuju! Aku juga berjuang melupakannya, berjuang untuk menyadari bahwa aku sudah memilikimu di sampingku, hanya saja, aku juga gagal."

Yuju terkekeh ringan, memberi kesan meremehkan.

"Kau tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu sendiri, Oppa."

Bodohnya Seokmin, ia tidak bisa membohongi seorang Mahasiswi Psikologi.

Seokmin kembali membisu.

"Minggu lalu, ayah menghubungiku. Ayah berkata bahwa aku dilamar seorang anak teman bisnisnya. Kupikir, aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena aku yakin pilihan ayah dan ibuku adalah yang terbaik untukku. Selama ini aku sudah terlalu egois untuk mengejarmu dan tidak memikirkan usulan ayah dan ibuku serta membuat mereka menghela napas menyerah atas keegoisanku. Ha ha, ternyata benar cinta bisa membuat manusia bodoh."

Itu menjadi ucapan panjang lebar terakhir dari Yuju.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semua?" Tanya Seokmin memastikan.

"Ya, dan aku sangat berharap untuk tidak melihatmu menginjak apartemenku lagi." Ucap Yuju tanpa berpikir panjang sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Seokmin menghirup napas begitu dalam sembari beranjak dari sofa empuk milik Yuju.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau korbankan untukku, Yuju-ya. Aku sangat menghargai itu semua. Maaf karena telah membuatmu berharap lebih, menangis, patah hati, dan hal buruk lain karena sikap burukku. Hubungi aku apabila kau membutuhkanku, aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu sebagai sahabat."

"Pergi!" Singkat dan tegas. Yuju masih membuang arah pandangnya bukan ke arah Seokmin.

Hingga Seokmin hanya meninggalkan suara pintu tertutup dan secangkir _vanilla latte_ dingin yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

Di tempat yang sama, Yuju menundukkan wajahnya, menutup wajah cantiknya menggunakan telapak tangan lembutnya, dan menangis lagi.

Hubungannya dengan pujaan hati sejak menengah atas-nya kandas hingga saat itu.

* * *

Malam ini, Seokmin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Hubungan lima bulannya bersama Yuju baru saja berakhir, akan tetapi sama sekali tidak timbul rasa sedih dalam relung hatinya. Apakah dirinya sudah tidak punya hati? Ataukah itu artinya dirinya sudah tak memiliki rasa apapun pada gadis itu?

Ucapan panjang lebar Yuju tadi begitu menohok hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka perasaan Yuju padanya begitu dalam. Mengaguminya sejak menengah atas? Seokmin jadi teringat ketika beberapa waktu mereka dalam proyek tugas yang sama dan Yuju sesekali salah tingkah atau timbul burat merah muda pada pipinya ketika Seokmin mengajaknya berbicara perihal tugas. Sama sekali tidak membuatnya terpikir bahwa Yuju menyukainya.

Atau satu waktu ketika kelasnya merayakan hari ulang tahun Seokmin, ia mendapat kejutan berupa kue tart, dan Jungkook berkata bahwa perayaan itu diusulkan Yuju. Ah, dia ini memang laki-laki yang tidak peka.

Seokmin menyesal, tentu saja. Kehilangan kekasih sebaik gadis cantik itu. Tetapi sekali lagi, hal ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya patah hati.

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap semua penyesalan itu seketika hilang dari pikirannya karena ia sudah berada di hadapan sepanci ramen yang hendak ia habiskan malam ini.

Sayangnya, niatnya untuk menyantap makanan cepat saji itu berhenti seketika saat ponselnya ㅡyang berada di atas meja makanㅡ bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Maka Seokmin mengambil ponselnya dan menerima panggilan ketika nama 'Seungkwan' tertera disana.

"Haloㅡ"

" _Seokmin hyung!_ " Seungkwan terdengar terburu-buru di ujung sana.

"Ya?"

 _"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi bisa kau bantu aku?_ "

"B-bantu apa?"

" _Datanglah ke_ Diamonds Bar!"

Seokmin mengerutkan dahi.

"Untuk apa?"

" _Membawa Jisoo hyung pulang._ "

Seokmin tentu saja terkejut.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa harus aku?ㅡ"

" _Aku tidak tahu, hyung! Ini darurat sekali!_ "

"Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana tempat tinggalnya"

" _Ayolah, hyung! Cepatlah! Ku mohon!_ "

Sekarang Seokmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri ketika ia menutup kembali panci ramennya, menggunakan jaket, dan melesat menuju tempat yang diminta Seungkwan.

Ia hanya berharap ramennya belum tersentuh siapapun ketika ia kembali dari 'menolong' Hong Jisoo.

* * *

Seokmin tahu betul penyebab hyung teladan ini malah memilih meminum minuman beralkohol sehingga ia hampir kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya.

Beberapa saat lalu, ketika Seokmin baru sampai di _Diamonds Bar_ , Seokmin mendapati Jisoo teler diatas meja yang berhadapan dengan Seungkwan ㅡyang juga kewalahan mengurus kekasih blasteran New York-Korea-nyaㅡ.

"Hansol yang mengajaknya kemari." Lapor Seungkwan tanpa diminta Seokmin. "Maaf menghubungimu, hyung. Tetapi aku bersumpah, hanya ada kau yang terlintas di pikiranku untuk membantu Jisoo hyung."

Kini Seungkwan tengah bersusah payah membuat Hansol berdiri dengan cara Hansol yang merangkul bahunya.

"Hansol sudah membayar semua."

"Aku tidak tahu di mana ia tinggal, Seungkwan."

"Aku juga. Bukankah lebih baik hyung yang membawanya daripada ia tergeletak di jalan setelah ditendang petugas keamanan karena bar ini akan tutup saat menjelang pagi?"

Anak Jeju ini cukup menyebalkan juga.

Sekarang yang terpikirkan Seokmin hanya segera mencari kartu tanda pengenal Jisoo, di sana pasti ada alamat tempatnya tinggal.

"Jisoo hyung tidak membawa apapun. Hubungi yang lain, atau membawanya ke apartemenmu, terserah padamu, hyung. Aku pergi." Seungkwan berlalu dengan tergopoh-gopoh bersama Hansol sebagai bebannya.

Seokmin menghela napas sembari memandang kepergian Seungkwan.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jisoo yang menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya sendiri.

Sekarang apa yang akan ia lakukan?

* * *

"Seokmin-ah!"

"Ya?"

Beberapa saat hening.

Apartemennya tidak jauh lagi. Seokmin masih bersama Jisoo yang membebani punggungnya.

Ya. Seokmin memutuskan agar membawa Jisoo pulang ke apatemennya. Lagipula esok akhir pekan dan ternyata Mingyu dan Minghao melaporkan bahwa mereka akan menginap di apartemen kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Di belakang sana, Seokmin merasa Jisoo mengusik,

"Turunkan aku! Mengapa kau membawaku?"

Seokmin menghela napasnya. Padahal, tadi saat di bar, Jisoo menurut saja ketika diminta menaiki punggungnya ㅡmeski Jisoo cukup kesulitan untuk melawan telernyaㅡ, sehingga ia menurunkan Jisoo dari punggungnya, kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap Jisoo.

Disana tampak Jisoo dengan pipinya yang agak memerah. Begitu juga dengan sklera di matanya, serta ujung hidungnya. Jangan lupakan kantung mata yang biasanya membuatnya manis sekaligus menggemaskan, sekarang kantung itu semakin menghitam.

Kalau saja Seokmin tidak memeganginya, mungkin Jisoo sudah terjatuh di atas paving block yang berada di bawah mereka berdua.

Beruntung sekali Seokmin memilih jalanan yang sepi. Mungkin hal ini akan tampak memalukan apabila orang lain melihatnya.

Kembali kepada keadaan Jisoo, hyung itu kini malah menangis ㅡlagi, karena Seokmin yakin Jisoo sudah menangis banyak sebelum ia menemuinya.

"Seokmin-ah, apakah aku seburuk itu hingga Seungcheol meninggalkanku?" Jisoo mulai menangis.

Seokmin tentu tidak tahu respon seperti apa yang harus dia berikan.

"Aku mencintainyaㅡ" Jisoo terisak, kemudian melanjutkan, "aku menunggunya menyatakan perasaannya padaku karena ia bersikap seolah mencintaiku juga." Jisoo menunduk dan kembali menangis, yang Seokmin bisa lakukan hanya menyandarkan kepala hyung ramah itu pada dadanya. Kemudian menepuk punggung sempit yang tengah bergetar itu.

"Sekarang aku merasa sudah menjadi pelacur karena telah terbiasa mengangkang di bawahnya untuk memuaskan nafsunya."

Seokmin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut.

Benar, ' _kan_. Beruntung jalanan ini sepi. Ucapan tadi terlalu buruk untuk dibicarakan dengan volume suara yang cukup tinggi.

Jisoo pasti sangat tidak menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan.

"Jawab aku, Seokmin! Apa aku seburuk itu?! Mengapa kau diam saja?!"

"T-tidak, kau tidak seburuk itu, hyung. Ku pikir, itu wajar sekali ketika kita bersedia melakukan apapun untuk seseorang yang dicintai."

Jisoo berhenti menangis. Kemudian mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Seokmin yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau yang terbaik, Seokmin." Jisoo tersenyum dan tampak lebih tenang. Kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi tirus Seokmin sembari mengelusnya lembut, "aku harap aku menjadi kekasihmu saja."

 _Tunggu, apa?_

Dan Jisoo kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

Sekarang ia harus bersusah payah kembali membawa Jisoo menuju apartemennya.

Soal perkataan Jisoo tadi, yah, apa yang harus dipikirkan dari perkataan seseorang yang tengah mabuk?

* * *

 **Soora's Note :**

Halo halo haii~ Gimana sama chapter 3 nya? Semoga suka yaa ^^ Maafin banget kalo makin gaje :") apalah aku ini cuma penulis amatir :" Semoga ngerti sama alur ceritanya yaa ^^ Silakan tap/klik follow/favourite kalo kalian tertarik sama ff ini ^^ Silakan beri review juga biar ff ini semakin baik ^^

다음에 보자 ^^ See ya next chapter ^^


	4. Catur

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan ketika Seokmin memutuskan membuat _Haejangguk_ untuk hyung yang saat ini masih tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

Setelah ia pikir kembali, Jisoo memang kerap kali bersikap baik padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu di klub vokal, maka itulah yang membuatnya berniat untuk membalas kebaikannya kali ini.

Seokmin melangkah menuju dapur apartemennya setelah ia beranjak dari sofa empuk ㅡpemberian Jonginㅡ yang terletak di hadapan sebuah televisi layar lebar yang ia jadikan tempat tidurnya sejak tadi malam. Mungkin apabila ranjangnya sedikit lebih luas, ia tidak apa membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jisoo dan beristirahat di sana.

Beruntung Mingyu tinggal di sana sehingga lemari pendingin tidak pernah kosong dari bahan-bahan memasak. Dan laki-laki tinggi bertaring itu tak hanya rajin mengajari kekasihnya untuk memasak, tetapi juga Minghao dan Seokmin. ㅡLebih tepatnya ketika Junhui _stress_ karena jadwal _shooting_ -nya yang padat sehingga ia memilih meminum minuman alkohol dan tiba ke apartemen kekasihnya, yaitu Minghao, dengan keadaan mabuk. Pagi harinya Mingyu langsung mengajari kedua sahabatnya cara membuat _Haejangguk_.ㅡ

Ketika Seokmin baru saja mematikan kompor listrik karena _Haejangguk_ buatannya telah matang dan ia berniat menuangkan sup itu pada sebuah mangkuk, suara seseorang tengah muntah terdengar dari kamarnya. Karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu, Seokmin segera memeriksa keadaan Jisoo.

Kemudian mendapati Jisoo sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya pada sebuah wastafel kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

"Hyung! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seokmin sembari menghampiri dan menekan leher belakang Jisoo, membantu Jisoo agar mengeluarkan semua isi perut yang mengganggunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jisoo mengambil jeda sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melanjutkan acara muntahnya sampai isi perutnya terasa kosong sehingga tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia keluarkan.

"Aku, tidak bisa minum alkohol." Jisoo berkata dengan pelan dengan kepala menunduk setelah membasuh mulutnya dengan air dari keran wastafel.

Seokmin mendengus kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, mengapa kau memaksa meminum itu, hyung?"

Jisoo masih belum mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku, tidak peduli."

Seokmin berdecak, "kau harus makan sesuatu, hyung. Ayo ikut aku." Kemudian berjalan mendahului Jisoo menuju dapur.

Jisoo hanya menurut dengan patuh.

"Terima kasih, Seokmin."

* * *

" _Haejangguk_ -mu tidak buruk, Seokmin. Terima kasih."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali hyung. Hentikan itu." Seokmin terkekeh.

Jisoo lanjut menghabiskan sup-nya, sementara Seokmin hanya terdiam menatap hyung di hadapannya yang dengan lahap memakan sup buatannya. Ia merasa bangga.

"Mengapa kau tidak membuat sesuatu yang dapat kau makan juga?"

Seokmin tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan membuatnya, apabila aku ingin."

Setelahnya Jisoo menghabiskan sup-nya kemudian meneguk segelas air putih yang juga telah disediakan Seokmin.

"Tadi malam adalah alkohol pertama-ku. Asal kau tahu."

"Setelah dua puluh dua tahun ini?"

Jisoo mengangguk.

"Lalu mengapa kau bisa tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa minum alkohol, hyung?"

"Hanya sugesti. Sekarang lihat, ternyata aku memang tidak bisa mabuk seperti itu."

Seokmin berkata 'o' sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Bagaimana denganmu apabila kau meminum minuman seperti itu?"

"Aku, biasa saja, hyung."

Jisoo mengangguk ㅡlagiㅡ.

"Heung.. Jadiㅡ"

"Seokmin-ah.." panggil Jisoo perlahan memotong ucapan Seokmin, ia memainkan sendok dan mangkuk kosong yang baru saja ia gunakan karena isinya telah habis.

"Ya?"

"Sepulang dari latihan kemarin, aku tidak berhenti menangis."

"Ya. Itu terlihat sekali, hyung."

"Bagus.." Jisoo kini juga tampak tersenyum, senyum yang membuat dirinya semakin tampak miris, "kemudian pukul enam, Seungcheol menghubungiku. Tetapi aku baru menerima panggilannya pada panggilan ke-delapan," seluruh fokus Seokmin hanya tertuju pada ucapan Jisoo, "ia tidak berhenti meminta maaf. Kemudian aku hanya menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan, ia akan memilihku atau Jeonghan, ia harus memilih salah satu yang pasti. Aku akan menerimanya kembali apabila ia memilihku dan meninggalkan Jeonghan. Sayangnya, ia memilih Jeonghan. Maka dengan segera aku memutus sambungan dan melemparkan ponselku keluar jendela apartemenku yang ada pada lantai sepuluh gedung." Jisoo masih bersama senyum tipisnya.

 _Orang kaya sedang patah hati memang merugikan._

"Kau tahu, hyung? Aku juga baru mengalami hal yang tidak begitu menyenangkan."

Jisoo terdiam sejenak.

"Maksudmu?" Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yuju juga baru saja memutuskan hubunganku dengannya."

Kini Jisoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kau serius?"

"Menurutmu, hyung?" Seokmin mengangkat kedua alisnya

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang putus cinta."

"Aku sedih! Aku sedih karena kehilangannya. Tapi aku tidak sakit hati."

"Apa itu berarti kau tidak mencintainya?"

Seokmin kini mengangkat kedua bahunya, "mungkin. Seseorang yang membuatku patah hati hanya Soonyoung hyung."

Beberapa saat keadaan hening kembali. Seokmin tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Hyung pernah dengar kata ' _Tanju Berma_ '?"

Jisoo tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian merespon dengan gelengan kepala.

"Apa itu?"

"Dalam bahasa indonesia klasik berarti _'lampu dinding berwarna merah'_. Aku menyukai kata itu karena terkesan unik sekali. Anggap saja ruangan sebagai kehidupan kita, sebuah ruangan akan terasa hampa tanpa adanya lampu dinding sebagai pemberi cahaya, dan warna merah memberi kesan semangat. Jadi, arti Tanju Berma menurutku adalah cahaya semangat bagi kehidupan."

Seokmin tiba-tiba saja menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang sedang mengepal, dan menyisakan kelingking yang mengacung.

"Eh?" Jisoo tentu saja terheran.

"Mengapa kita tidak menjadi Tanju Berma bagi satu sama lain? Mari saling memberi semangat untuk bangkit dari patah hati yang menghantui kita!" Seokmin tersenyum selebar mungkin.

Sesuatu yang muncul pada benak Jisoo hanya Si Keledai di film Shrek ketika melihat senyum Seokmin selebar itu.

Jisoo tertawa ringan.

Kemudian membalas jari kelingking Seokmin dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya kesana.

"Aku setuju, _Donkey_!"

" _Donkey_?"

Seokmin mengerutkan dahinya.

Seokmin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Jisoo.

Maka dengan jahilnya, Jisoo memanfaatkan kepolosan Seokmin.

"Hanya panggilan terbaikku sebagai seorang sahabat."

Mendengarnya, Seokmin tampak senang sekali.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Seokmin dan Jisoo memutuskan untuk menonton salah satu film bergenre aksi yang Mingyu koleksi. Sayangnya, ketika film telah tayang selama enam puluh menit, ponsel Seokmin berdering dan memunculkan pemberitahuan bahwa sang ayah menelepon. Maka ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, abeoji?"

"Oppa!"

Yang terdengar adalah suara seorang gadis ceria, adiknya.

"Minha?"

Jisoo menekan tombol jeda pada _remote_ untuk menghentikan sementara film yang tengah mereka tonton. Bermaksud agar suara bising dari film tidak mengganggu Seokmin yang sedang berbicara dengan keluarganya.

"Ya, ini aku.. Apa Oppa akan berkunjung?"

"Umm..ㅡ bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kupikir aku baik, tapi Dokter Song malah memasang alat infus pada tanganku. Beliau berkata keadaanku akan lebih baik bila aku menggunakan ini."

 _Itu artinya kau tidak baik-baik saja, Lee Minha_. Ujar Seokmin membatin.

"Menurutlah padanya, Minha-ya."

"Aku mengerti, Oppa."

"Bagus."

"Jadi bagaimana? Oppa akan berkunjung atau tidak?"

"Umm.. aku akan berkunjung kalau sempat, ya?"

" _Heol_ , aku merindukanmu, Oppa."

"Aku juga, Minha."

"Maka dari itu, datanglah~" Seokmin mendengar nada memelas disana.

"Iya, iya aku akan."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.."

"Kami menunggumu disini, Oppa!"

"Yaㅡ"

Minha memutus sambungan sepihak karena tidak ingin mendengar lagi alasan apapun yang sang kakak laki-laki ucapkan.

Setelah menatap layar ponselnya yang tidak lagi menyala, Seokmin melihat ke arah Jisoo yang juga sedari tadi memperhatikan Seokmin yang berbicara. Seolah bertanya ' _apa yang terjadi?_ '.

"Adikku, ia meminta aku berkunjung."

"Adikmu yang sakit itu?"

Seokmin mengangguk pelan sembari kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Kau harus benar-benar pulang. Mungkin kedatanganmu membantunya menjadi lebih baik."

"Umm.." Seokmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, kemudian lanjut berbicara, "sekarang akhir bulan dan aku hanya punya beberapa won, hyung. Aku tidak mungkin pulang tanpa membawa apapun."

Jisoo tidak bergeming setelahnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Lagipula, aku tidak yakin uangku cukup untuk sampai kesana."

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian sebuah ide terlintas pada pikiran Jisoo.

"Bagaimana kalau.. aku mengantarmu kesana? Dengan mobilku."

Seokmin melongo. Padahal tadinya ia hendak meminjam sedikit uang dari kedua sahabatnya, tawaran hyung satu ini memang mengejutkan.

"Aku menghargai tawaranmu, hyung. Tapi itu pasti sangat merepotkan.."

"Tidak, Lee Seokmin. Aku juga butuh piknik. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau sekarang kita sudah bersahabat, kau merawatku dengan baik sejak tadi malam, bahkan sampai meminjamkanku pakaianmu," Jisoo menunjuk _t-shirt_ abu juga celana hitam yang sedang ia gunakan, "apa salahnya sahabat saling membantu?"

"Ini, ini berbeda, hyung.." Seokmin tergagap. Menurutnya, Jisoo terlalu berlebihan.

"Atau, kau tidak ingin aku mengganggu _quality time_ -mu bersama keluargamu?" Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya curiga.

"Apa? T-tidak, hyung. Sungguh aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku ikut, Seokmin-ah. Hal ini membuat kita saling menguntungkan. Kau tidak perlu membayar transportasi dan aku mendapat piknik ke luar kota." Wajah Jisoo tampak sangat cerah.

Setelah segala konflik dalam hati dan pikirannya berakhir, Seokmin hanya menghela napas pasrah atas sifat keras kepala yang ternyata dimiliki Jisoo.

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksa, hyung. Aku yang akan membayar bahan bakarnya."

"Tidak perlu. Bahan bakar mobilku mahal. Kau tidak akan kuat membayarnya. Biar aku saja."

Seokmin hanya memutar bola matanya, malas sekali mendengar kalimat yang akhir-akhir ini terasa begitu basi.

"Kita pergi malam ini, menginap di rumahmu, besok Minggu ajak aku berkeliling kampung halamanmu sebelum pulang ke Seoul, yah, apabila sempat."

 _Tunggu, mengapa jadi Jisoo yang mengatur semua?_

* * *

Laki-laki manis itu terlihat antusias sekali. Terbukti, tepat pukul tujuh, setelah Mingyu dan Minghao kembali, Jisoo datang bersama mobil mewahnya yang di dalamnya sudah tersiap beberapa pasang pakaiannya, padahal mereka hanya menginap untuk satu malam.

Minghao dan Mingyu tentu bertanya-tanya mengapa Seokmin bersama kakak tingkat itu bisa menjadi sedekat ini? Seokmin hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya juga tidak mengerti situasi saat ini. Hanya Jisoo yang terlalu baik disini.

Setelah segala pamit dan janji bahwa Seokmin akan membawa sesuatu dari daerah kelahirannya untuk kedua sahabat, Seokmin bisa pergi bersama tas punggung murahnya yang tidak terlalu penuh.

Jisoo menunggu di _basement_ gedung apartemen Seokmin sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil pendek nan mewahnya. Jangan lupakan kedua lengannya yang melipat di depan dada.

"Pernah mengemudi?" Tanya Jisoo sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Umm, Mingyu pernah mengajarkanku, dan aku mengemudikan mobilnya dengan baik."

"Bagus, kita bisa bergiliran apabila salah satu dari kita kelelahan."

Seokmin menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Keduanya memulai perjalanan dengan Jisoo di balik kemudi dan Seokmin yang duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Jisoo.

"Oh, ya. Pertama-tama kita ke pusat perbelanjaan membeli sesuatu untuk keluargamu, dan disana aku juga akan membeli ponsel baru."

* * *

Mereka menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih selama empat jam untuk sampai di Kota Yongin, kota di mana rumah Seokmin bertempat. Yang pasti setelah Seokmin membeli beberapa macam makanan untuk keluarga dan Jisoo yang telah mengantongi sebuah ponsel terbaru.

Meski Yongin adalah salah satu kota dengan penduduk yang cukup banyak, rumah Seokmin tidak se-sempit itu. Rumahnya masih memiliki halaman yang cukup untuk berkebun. Dan mobil Jisoo masih bisa terparkir tepat di depan rumahnya.

Seokmin yang lebih dulu keluar mobil. Kemudian disambut begitu hangat oleh kedua orang tuanya, terutama sang ibu yang terus menerus mengecup pipi tirus Seokmin yang juga tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Ya Tuhan, anakku, anak kesayangan kami! Akhirnya kau sampai dengan selamat!"

Jisoo baru saja keluar dan menutup rapat pintu mobilnya, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat momen keluarga dihadapannya.

"Dengan siapa lagi kau datang, hm?" tanya Tuan Lee tanpa melepas senyumnya. Mirip sekali dengan Seokmin, pikir Jisoo.

"Halo.." Jisoo membungkuk hormat setelah berada di hadapan kedua orang tua Seokmin, "saya Hong Jisoo, sahabat sekaligus kakak tingkat Seokmin di klub vokal. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Nyonya dan Tuan Lee."

"Ya ampun, tidak perlu kaku seperti itu, Jisoo-ya. Masuklah, disini dingin. Akan ibu buatkan teh jahe hangat untuk kalian."

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Bagaimana dengan Minha?" tanya Seokmin sembari berjalan memasuki rumah masa kecilnya.

"Minha sedang istirahat di kamarnya." Jawab sang ayah setelah duduk di kursi tamu.

"Dokter Song merawatnya dengan baik. Bahkan ketika penjualan hasil kebun sedang menurun, ia pernah menolak bayaran karena sudah terlanjur sayang kepada Minha. Ia menganggap Minha sebagai anaknya sendiri." Kali ini sang ibu yang berkata. Kemudian sang ibu berlalu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa hidangan.

"Aku tidak menyangka masih ada orang sebaik Dokter Song di dunia ini." Seokmin mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Ayah juga, Seok."

Tuan Lee kembali berbicara setelah keadaan hening sejenak.

"Awalnya aku kira kau membawa Soonyoung lagi, Seok." Tuan Lee terkekeh, bermaksud menggoda. Keadaan Tuan Lee tampak sehat untuk pria yang beberapa bagian rambutnya sudah agak memutih.

Sekarang Jisoo tahu dari mana Seokmin mendapat gen ceria-nya.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak lagi bersamanya, abeoji."

Jisoo ikut terkekeh mendengar penuturan Seokmin yang sedikit kekanakkan.

"Ya ampun, ada apa denganmu, Seokmin? Seingatku, terakhir kali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _appa_ '."

"Sudahlah, yeobo. Berhenti menggoda anak laki-lakimu. Ia pasti kelelahan karena perjalanan." Ucap Nyonya Lee sembari membawa sebuah nampan berisikan tiga cangkir teh jahe hangat serta setoples _cookies_ coklat buatannya.

"Omong-omong," Nyonya Lee berbicara setelah ia terduduk di ruas kosong samping sang suami, "Seokmin kami pasti merepotkanmu, Jisoo. Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkannya kemari."

"Ah, aku dengan senang hati, Nyonya. Aku sendiri yang menawarkan tumpangan pada Seokmin. Aku belum pernah kesini, sehingga ku pikir tidak salah untuk mengisi akhir pekan kemari. Justru aku meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu acara keluarga kalian." Ujar Jisoo sesopan mungkin.

"Ah, sungguh tidak masalah, Jisoo-ya." Jawab Tuan Lee dengan yakin.

"Kami tidak keberatan kalau kau berkunjung lagi. Kami sebenarnya berharap kalian disini lebih lama." Lanjut Nyonya Lee.

Jisoo kagum atas keramahan keluarga disini.

"Kami harus kuliah lagi di hari Senin, eomma." Seokmin menyayangkan, dan Jisoo hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, kalau begitu. Habiskan teh jahe kalian. Eomma sudah membereskan kamarmu, Seokmin. Tidak masalah 'kan kau tidur sekamar dengan Seokmin, Jisoo-ya?"

"Tentu tidak apa, Nyonya."

"Lebih cepat kalian beristirahat, lebih baik. Seokmin, kau dapat masuk ke kamar Minha kalau kau hendak melihat keadaannya."

"Iya, eomma."

* * *

Seokmin melihat Jisoo mengambil tasnya dari mobil ketika Seokmin berniat untuk melihat keadaan sang adik kesayangan.

"Apa kau akan melihat Minha?"

"Iya, hyung. Mau ikut?"

"Tentu! Tunggu aku!"

Jisoo membuntuti Seokmin setelah menaruh tasnya di kamar yang akan ia gunakan sebagai tempat istirahat semalam ini.

Pintu kamar Minha terlihat kontras sekali dibanding dengan pintu kamar Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Cat pintunya berwarna merah muda, bersama papan nama bertuliskan " _Lee Minha_ " dengan hiasan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya.

Setelah membuka pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan, Seokmin dan Jisoo mendapati seorang remaja berumur lima belas tengah tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupinya hingga dada, jangan lupakan alat infus yang tadi pagi ia ceritakan pada Seokmin lewat telepon.

Ketika Seokmin dan Jisoo sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur Minha, gadis cantik itu terbangun bersama mata sayu-nya.

"Seokmin Oppa?"

"Eh, Minha-ya, Oppa mengganggumu tidur, ya?"

"T-tidak, Oppa. Aku senang kau datang." Minha tersenyum dengan suara pelannya. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang begitu pucat.

"Kembalilah tidur, Ha-ya."

"Aku tidak mau," Minha berusaha bangun untuk mendudukkan dirinya, maka dengan cepat Seokmin membantunya, tidak lupa Jisoo yang juga ada disana tidak tinggal diam, "aku lelah tidur."

Setelah ia terduduk dan menjadikan kepala tempat tidur sebagai sandarannya, barulah ia menyadari seseorang asing yang ada di antara mereka.

"Apa Oppa manis ini adalah pacar barumu, Oppa?"

"K-kami, tidakㅡ"

"Ah, aku senang sekali memiliki Oppa yang mudah berganti pacar."

"Tidak, Minha. Ini sahabatku dan dia bukan pacarku." Seokmin memberi tahu.

"Oalah, bukan, ya? Aku kecewa sekali, kupikir kalian terlihat serasi."

Kedua mata Seokmin telah membulat sepenuhnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau sedang sakit dan jangan membuatku jengkel, Minha."

Jisoo hanya tertawa canggung mendengar adu mulut kakak beradik ini.

Minha menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Seokmin, setelahnya ia mengalihkan atensinya menuju Jisoo.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, Oppa?" Minha bukan tampak seperti seorang gadis yang sedang tidak sehat.

"Aku Hong Jisooㅡ"

"Nama oppa Jisoo? Whoa, tidak kalah cantik dari Jisoo Eonnie anggota _Blackpink_ itu, ya!"

"Tidak baik memotong ucapan orang lain, Minha. Dan jangan berbicara yang macam-macam."

"Aku tidak berbicara macam-macam, Oppa. Kau sendiri pasti menyadari kalau Jisoo Oppa cantik seperti yang aku pikirkan."

"Demi saus tar-tar, hentikan itu, Lee Minha."

* * *

"Maafkan semua perkataan Minha, Hyung. Kuharap kau mengerti.."

"Ha ha, tidak apa, Seokmin-ah. Aku mengerti keadaan Minha."

Saat ini pukul dua belas dan tidak ada satupun dari Seokmin ataupun Jisoo yang hendak tertidur. Seokmin tengah terbaring di atas kasurnya sambil memandangi langit kamarnya. Sudah terhitung beberapa bulan sejak terakhir dirinya berbaring di tempat ini.

Sementara, Jisoo di ujung kasur sedang mengutak-atik ponsel barunya.

Tempat tidur di sini memang lebih luas dibanding tempat tidur Seokmin di Seoul.

"Jadi, keluargamu sudah mengenal Soonyoung sedekat itu, ya?"

Seokmin terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab,

"Aku, sudah mengajaknya kemari dua kali. Minha mudah sekali dekat dengannya. Atau, mungkin saja Minha yang memang mudah dekat dengan siapapun, aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan Yuju?" Jisoo sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin lebih banyak tahu tentang Seokmin, meski hal yang ia tanyakan cukup sensitif karena berhubungan dengan hati.

"Aku belum pernah mengajaknya."

"Begitu ya.."

Saat itu keduanya masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, Seokmin sibuk dengan tatapan kosongnya, sementara Jisoo sibuk dengan ponsel barunya.

"Bagaimana bila kita mengajak Minha berkeliling besok? Apa tidak masalah?" Jisoo memberi usul.

"Kau tidak keberatan, hyung?" Seokmin malah bertanya balik. Membuat Jisoo berdecak.

"Ck, aku yang mengusulkan, itu artinya aku tidak keberatan, Seokmin."

"Umm, aku akan bertanya pada Dokter Song besok. Soal Minha, dia pasti akan dengan senang hati."

"Terdengar baik."

Setelah merasa selesai dengan ponsel barunya, Jisoo berjalan-jalan memerhatikan setiap barang yang terdapat pada ruangan sederhana itu.

Kemudian sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang tertaruh di atas sebuah meja membuatnya tertarik. Disana tampak Tuan dan Nyonya Lee bersampingan sambil tersenyum bersama Seokmin yang lebih muda, Minha, dan seorang bocah lelaki yang tampak mirip sekali dengan Minha.

"Seokmin-ah. Anak laki-laki ini siapa?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Seokmin bangkit dan duduk bersila di atas kasurnya.

"Dia, Lee Chan, adikku juga, sekaligus kakak kembar Minha."

"Aku penasaran, apa kau keberatan menceritakan tentang dirinya padaku? Dimana dia sekarang? Mengapa aku belum melihatnya?"

Seokmin mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. Maka Jisoo menajamkan pendengarannya seolah tidak ingin kehilangan satupun kisah yang diceritakan Seokmin.

"Lima belas tahun lalu, Chan dan Minha terlahir sebagai saudara kembar yang lucu. Kami sekeluarga sangat senang atas kedatangan mereka sebagai anggota keluarga baru kami. Sayangnya, mereka terlahir prematur karena eomma terjatuh sebulan sebelum mereka terlahir di waktu yang seharusnya. Hal itu membuat Chan dan Minha memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah sehingga mereka mudah sekali terserang penyakit."

"Selain itu, mereka masing-masing memiliki organ penting yang bermasalah, Chan pada paru-parunya, sementara Minha pada jantungnya."

Jisoo bisa melihat kedua mata Seokmin memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Ketika beranjak remaja, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku adalah penyebab ke-prematur-an mereka. Hanya karena menginginkan sebuah video game, aku yang masih bodoh berlari kabur dari rumah, eomma yang sedang mengandung mereka berdua mengkhawatirkanku, maka eomma mengejarku hingga ia terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran." Seokmin meneteskan air matanya.

Sumpah demi apapun, melihat seseorang ㅡyang biasanya tersenyum dan menghibur banyak orangㅡ kini menangis, adalah hal paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada.

"Eomma tidak pernah menyalahkanku atas kesalahanku, ia selalu tersenyum bahkan ketika ia menahan sakit akibat luka cessarnya. ' _Eomma hanya sedikit sakit, Seokmin_.', ' _Eomma baik-baik saja_.', ' _Adik-adikmu pasti akan segera pulang ke rumah_.'. Ucapannya itu yang membuatku terlambat menyadari bahwa Chan dan Minha yang mudah sakit adalah kesalahanku."

Jisoo terpaku pada tempatnya, timbul rasa menyesal pada benaknya karena dirinya meminta Seokmin menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya, Seokmin."

"T-tidak apa, hyung. Kupikir, kupikir aku harus mengeluarkan semua kata yang membebani pikiranku sejak dulu."

Seokmin melanjutkan, "Hingga dua belas tahun kemudian, tepatnya tiga tahun lalu, keadaan jantung Minha melemah sehingga darahnya tidak dapat mengalir dengan baik. Chan menangis dan terus memohon bahwa ia akan memberikan jantungnya pada sang adik. Tentunya kami menolak dan berusaha keras untuk mencari donor dari orang lain untuk Minha. Sayangnya, biaya untuk membeli jantung terlaly mahal. Lagipula, siapa juga orang yang bersedia mendonorkan jantung? Kami ㅡAbeoji, Eomma, dan akuㅡ sempat berniat memutuskan bahwa salah satu dari kami yang akan mendonor jantung untuk Minha, tetapi Chan melarang keras."

" ' _Jangan satupun di antara kalian! Bukankah appa, eomma, dan hyung juga tahu bahwa semakin lama paru-paru Chan semakin memburuk? Lebih baik kalian kehilangan Chan saja daripada kalian kehilangan kami berdua nantinya._ ' Chan mengatakannya dengan lantang."

"Apakah kau terpikir bahwa pernah ada seorang anak berumur dua belas yang berbicara seperti itu, hyung?"

 _Tidak_ , Jisoo tidak pernah terpikirkan hal seperti itu.

Maka Jisoo dengan cepat menghampiri Seokmin dan memberinya sebuah pelukan terhangat yang pernah ia berikan.

Jisoo menepuk pelan punggung Seokmin. Sementara yang punggungnya ditepuk menangis semakin deras.

"Maka kami menuruti permintaannya. Dan saat ini yang tersisa hanya jantung Chan yang tersemat pada tubuh Minha untuk terus membantunya bertahan hidup."

Seokmin terus terisak dan tangisan itu membuat hati Jisoo seperti teriris.

"Semua ini salahku, hyung. Kalau saja aku tidak membuat eomma terjatuh saat itu, pasti aku masih memiliki dua adik ceria dan berhati malaikat yang hidup dengan baik saat ini."

"Shh.. tidak baik menyalahkanmu sendiri. Semua ini adalah takdir, Seokmin. Yang harus kau lakukan saat ini hanya mendoakan Chan dan kesembuhan Minha."

Seokmin tidak berbicara apapun selanjutnya, ia juga belum berhenti menangis. Jisoo sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan bajunya yang kini basah akibat air mata Seokmin.

Keadaan terus menerus seperti itu hingga waktu entah menunjuk pukul berapa.

* * *

 ** _To be continued.._**

fyi :

Haejangguk adalah makanan khas Korea berupa sup yang diyakini dapat membantu meredakan mabuk.

Hai hai halo kalian pembaca Tanju Berma dari masa baru publish atau yang baru nemu ff ini di bagian 'recommendation'! Gimana nih soal chapter ke empat ini?

Soora tahu soora jahad banget bikin dino udah gak ada disini :") maafkan.. tapi beneran deh soora sayang dino :")

Maaf juga soora sudah menjadi author yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena Tanju Berma updatenya selow banget..

*karna ku selow, sangat selow~

Semoga suka dan semoga ga semakin gaje ya :")

Kalau kalian suka Tanju Berma boleh banget tuh di tap fav/follow nya.. review dari kalian juga sangat berharga buat motivasi soora biar jadi lebih baik..

See you on the next chapter ^^

다음에 보자..


End file.
